


Mirage vs The Wreckers

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Series: Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lulzy Porn, Multi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: It is up to Mirage to convince this group of Decepticon mercenaries to become Autobots.





	Mirage vs The Wreckers

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from the point of view of a fictitious Decepticon author whose username is "toketron420". Not much is known about him other than he writes hentai doujinshis about the Wreckers and that he hates bad vibes. (I wanted to make it challenging for myself by trying to write in a different style...I hope it's different.)
> 
> And yes, this was inspired by the 2018 Transformers fan vote, where we had to choose from pairs of rivals. Obviously, Impactor Vs Mirage won, so this is a horrible corruption of those events. (Other choices were Wheeljack Vs Spinister and Needlenose Vs Tracks).

There is a belief that in the olden days the Wreckers were mercenaries that were bound to the righteous Decepticon Cause. However, I don't know if it's true because it feels like it was invented as Autobot propaganda to make them look good. (But they will always look bad because their red badge is unstylish and creepy. Have you seen it copy the facial expressions of its wearer? Why.)

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots chose one of his subordinates, named Mirage of the Translucentica Heights in Iacon, on a mission to “bring the Wreckers into the fold”. But you, my dear reader, are not foolish and clearly understand that the “fold” in question is the fold of the bed sheets. Mirage's duty was to seduce the Wreckers for them to become Autobots, which is good for them and bad for us. Mirage arrived in Nyon and was quickly detained by Roadbuster and Whirl. However, all Mirage had to do was offer them his luxurious cloaca. After getting spit roasted by the pair, he was taken to the base where be met the others. All were impressed with Mirage and how he looked like the sweet prince of the fairy-tales they were read since childhood. Each Wrecker took turns, though the two sets of twins were tricky.

For Rack'n'Ruin, Mirage managed to stuff their phalli into his mouth as he fondled the cloacae. To their surprise, Mirage was still able to swallow all of their cum even though Roadbuster shot his load in his mouth multiple times only moments ago.

For Twin Twist and Topspin, they were twins who could feel what the other felt because their sparks were branched. (Like a chain of banks.) Even though Mirage took turns pleasuring each one, it was as if the other felt it. At this point, Mirage was confident in his skills and no longer disgusted that he was fornicating with peasants. (In fact, he understood now why some rich mechs slept with their bodyguards and by “slept,” I mean they interfaced.)

All that were left were Kup and Threnody, the oldest and crankiest of the Wreckers. However, both of them were under the impression that fragging a young mech like Mirage would make them feel youthful again. So they both interfaced with Mirage and like the other Wreckers accepted to join the Autobots as a token of their thanks.

Mirage encountered Broadside, a young innocent sparkling who was asleep during all of this shameless interface. Since our metabolized bodily fluids are all the same, the young sparkling thought the Wreckers had gotten into another drunken fight. He noticed Mirage there and was confused but Mirage looked kind and friendly. Mirage then took Broadside by the hand and tucked him into bed. Broadside was comforted by the stranger's kindness that he too decided to join the Autobots, even though he did not yet understand what the factions meant. Since Mirage was kind to him, it was likely that the Autobots were too.

Finally, Mirage came face to face with Impactor, the second-most-bustiest member of the Wreckers, right after Roadbuster.

(Here is the thing, I have heard multiple conflicting reports of Impactor's origins. That this Impostor was an Autobot from Iacon and was planted among the Wreckers to keep them in check. I'm willing to believe this because his chest is so big and his headlights very bright and warm. Also, that his waist is small and convenient to grab a hold of. But I also heard he was a Decepticon because of his amber eyes that sometimes turn red whenever he thinks of a lover. I mean, my eyes turn red too sometimes.)

However, Impaler was not impressed with simple vainilla interface. As a warrior of a certain reputation, he desired a challenge. Mirage suggested that Impact frag him while he turned himself invisible. (This was Mirage's special ability.)

Impatient waited for him in the control room, sitting in the captain's chair. At exactly 7:27, Impala inserted his erect mech-hood into Mirage and began to literally frag the sky with vigor. It was obvious that he was giving Mirage the pounding of his life, because Mirage didn't tighten around him, as if he wanted to devour his phallus. After several minutes, Impious came and shot his load that blew a hole in the ceiling because it was too long since he had fragged.

Just then, the door opened and Mirage walked in. He noticed the large erection and ceiling tiles on the ground. It didn't click because Mirage though the base was dirty and Impactre had fapped in preparation. As he approached him, Mirage felt something warm drip down on him. He wiped the fluid and saw that it was jizz. He looked up and saw the hole. Then he noticed the busty Wrecker and shrieked, “Impotence!” Before walking out of the room. Never had Mirage been so insulted. There was no way someone would mix up Mirage with ambient air. (Besides, Imps had seen Mirage frag every other Wrecker, so as far as he was concerned, Mirage had been stretched out.) From then on, Mirage swore that Imp Actor was his most mortal of enemies, and thus the rivalry began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice, toketron420 writes trollfics, like with his intentional misspelling of Impactor's name. (But then, that could be my own bias because it has come to my attention that I have been pronouncing it wrong all of these years.) He's a Decepticon who would never portray the Autobots in a good or noble light.
> 
> [Threnody](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Threnody) is a previous Wrecker leader from IDW.
> 
> Out of the three Autobot triple changers, (Broadside, Springer, and Sandstorm), only Broadside is mentioned because Springer and Sandstorm weren't even born yet!


End file.
